


To Feel Anything At All

by reignsromans



Series: See You Again [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, more flirting, oh look a kitchen, smut has now entered the chat, unannounced visitor villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignsromans/pseuds/reignsromans
Summary: "Did you miss me?""Like a hole in the head."
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: See You Again [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852198
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	To Feel Anything At All

_"There is no longer a case, Eve. Or rather, there is, but it is no longer this team's concern. It belongs to MI6 now."_

_"So I'm...done? Just like that?"_

_"I think it's for the best, don't you? Take the rest of the week, recharge. You'll be assigned something new on Monday."_

_"But-"_

_"Go, Eve."_

It had been two days and the sting still hadn't worn off. 

The situation made her feel sick - all that time and effort snatched away and gifted to a bunch of superiors who would likely take all the credit in the case of success. Eve had no idea if it was because her team had actually been closing in on something or if it was simply a way of saying they were absolutely shit at their jobs and bigger guns were needed. 

The reason didn't matter, though. Not really. There wasn't a single one that would make her feel any better, none that would clear away the sense of failure that hung around her like a dense fog. All she could do was keep telling herself that her part was finished, that it had been no more than another job and everyone has to buckle up and take the loss sometimes. That she would do better next time. Wouldn't let professional and personal come into contact ever again.

Finished. Done. Clean slate on Monday.

In the meantime, she had several days off to dedicate to a thorough and much-needed sulk; a process which had so far involved a whole lot of wine, take-outs, binge watching and cursing out various people to varying degrees of severity. The worst of the latter was exclusively reserved for Carolyn. 

Because Carolyn had been right. It was for the best. 

Eve just wasn't ready to accept it yet.

\----------

9PM of the second day of Eve's Big Sulk found her sprawled across her sofa in a t-shirt, sleep shorts and fuzzy red socks, bordering on tipsy and passing judgement on whatever the contestants on _Chopped_ were producing (as if she were capable of any better). The curtains had been closed all day, both for the sulky vibe and because it had been raining non-stop, but she had made an effort and flicked the lamp behind the corner of the sofa on after dinner, as well as lighting a few scented candles that had been lying around gathering dust for months. 

Call it an attempt at self-care, if you like. 

"Oh 'deconstructed' my ass." She scoffed at the television screen before taking a swig of wine. Really, it was just an excuse to serve up a mess. Everyone knew that. 

She was robbed of the chance to bask in the glory of the judges agreeing with her oh-so-professional assessment by the doorbell ringing. It was only the prospect of having a go at whoever had had the audacity to ring it that made her switch the TV off and get to her feet, grumbling under her breath the whole way then turning the lock and opening the door with a lot more force than necessary. 

"Hi, Eve." 

Well. That explained the audacity. 

"Villanelle."

"Did you miss me?" 

"Like a hole in the head." 

"That is rude." A pause, a tilt of the head. "Are you going to let me in?" 

Eve shrugged and stepped aside to allow room, because why the hell not? Fuck Carolyn and fuck MI6. She couldn't fail at doing a job she no longer had. 

Villanelle quirked an eyebrow as she slipped inside the apartment, somehow looking more attractive than usual in a deep red blouse tucked into a pair of black, high-waisted trousers. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and a jacket hung over one forearm, damp from the persistent drizzle outside. The entire image may as well have slapped Eve in the face. "I expected you to take some convincing." 

"Yeah, well," Eve began, closing the door behind them and turning the lock again, "you're officially not my problem anymore. And you would probably have barged in anyway if I said no, so...can I take your coat?" 

"Thank you." Villanelle gave a charming smile and handed it over for Eve to hang up, revealing the bottle of champagne that had been hidden in her grasp underneath. "This is for you." 

Eve stared at the held out bottle for a second, thrown off, then took it. "Thanks. I, uh, need you to take your shoes off too." 

"I will take off anything you want me to." 

With a half-hearted roll of her eyes, Eve headed towards the kitchen to pop open her gift. Funny how the ever-present sting of the last couple of days was starting to fade into the background now, muted. The fact that this was probably a _really terrible idea_ floated into her mind, but it was as distant as a wisp of cloud and ended up blown away just as easily by Villanelle coming in behind her, now shoeless. 

"Why am I not your problem anymore?" 

"Because you're MI6's problem." 

"Oh." The champagne popped and Villanelle smirked proudly at the news, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen as she watched Eve pour out two glasses. "Do not worry, they will not catch me either. I am too good." 

"You're too something." Eve muttered, sliding a glass across the counter towards her. 

Villanelle took it, smug look still in place. "Cheers." 

"Cheers." 

They clinked glasses and sipped; Villanelle taking in her surroundings with obvious curiosity and Eve taking advantage of her distracted state to have a good look at her. It was only fair, considering she'd been rude enough to waltz in there looking like...that. 'Devastating' was the only word that seemed fitting enough to do it justice, Eve decided during a moment of blatant staring, barely tearing her eyes away from where they had settled on undone shirt buttons in time to not be caught when Villanelle spoke again. 

"I like your house. It is cute." She complimented after having appreciated the cozy, open layout of the kitchen and living room. "And the candles? This is very romantic, Eve."

"I'd call it energy efficient, actually." 

Villanelle huffed. "You are such a mood killer." 

Eve laughed. "Mhm, that's me." She took another sip of champagne, enjoying the crispness and the fizz as it went down. "Why are you here this time?" 

"Same reason as last time, I wanted to see you." Villanelle grinned and let her eyes trail down over Eve's body without any attempt to hide what she was doing. "I did not know I would see so _much_ of you, though. Nice legs." 

"Fuck off. I wasn't expecting company." 

"I am a fan of this look. Especially the socks, very sexy." 

"I will not hesitate to kick you out." 

Villanelle laughed. "You can not kick me out, we have unfinished business." She set her glass down and swiftly moved to pin Eve to the counter, perfectly mirroring their last meeting in the blink of an eye. "Or do you not remember?" 

Eve inhaled sharply and forced herself to look up to meet Villanelle's gaze, determined not to crack, not to give away how being in this position again made her stomach swoop. "I remember you being an asshole." She replied, voice surprisingly even for the way her body was reacting. 

"Mm, yes." Villanelle chuckled softly, warm breath hitting Eve's face and voice lowering to a dangerous purr. "You know, I reaaally wanted to kiss you properly. Like, so bad." 

Eve swallowed. "Why didn't you?" 

"Does not matter." Villanelle leaned in closer, pressing her body into Eve's and smirking at the way the other woman's breath hitched at the contact. "I never make the same mistake twice." 

A jolt of anticipation ran through Eve at the whispered words and this time, when her eyes fluttered shut and Villanelle's lips found hers, there was no pulling back. No games. Just a soft peck before a firmer press; slightly parted lips gently coaxing her own apart and the tip of a tongue running over her bottom lip, a hand on the small of her back.

Villanelle took her time, kissing slowly and with purpose until she felt Eve's hands come up to rest at either side of her neck, heard the tiny moan that caught in the back of her throat, and pulled just far apart enough to draw in a breath, to press their foreheads together. 

Eve inhaled shakily, eyes locked on Villanelle's while her mind tried to catch up with her body. How long had it been since she felt something like this? Had she ever? 

"There, properly." Villanelle half smiled, eyes never leaving Eve's. 

"Shut up." Eve murmured, fingers trailing down to curl around the lapels of Villanelle's blouse and pull her back in for another kiss. She wasn't ready to lose that feeling yet, whatever it was. Nowhere near. Would chase it as far as she could. 

Villanelle welcomed it, eagerly matched her growing urgency and when Eve finally broke apart and started guiding her backwards around the kitchen island, hands still clutching her shirt, she went without complaint. 

"Where are you taking me, Eve?" She questioned, tone playful.

"Sofa."

The edge of it hit the back of Villanelle's knees seconds later and she bit her lip as Eve gave her a gentle shove backwards, let herself flop down and watched with dark eyes as Eve moved to straddle her thighs.

"You're too fucking tall." Eve muttered as an explanation for her actions, not giving Villanelle time to make any kind of comment before capturing her lips once again. It was wet and unrestrained and prodded at a heat deep inside of her, had her moaning into Villanelle's mouth and reaching to undo the buttons on her shirt.

The advance gave Villanelle all the incentive she needed to find the bare skin of Eve's legs and slide her hands up thighs and under shorts, moving lazily and not stopping until they reached Eve's ass and grabbed, pulling her closer.

Eve broke the kiss with a gasp as the pull brought her into brief contact with Villanelle's stomach and caused her hips to buck, searching for friction and finding no more than a tease. Breathing heavy and pulse pounding with want, she leaned back just far enough to yank Villanelle's shirt out of her pants and finish unbuttoning it. 

"You are full of surprises." Villanelle murmured, letting her head roll back against the back of the sofa as Eve leaned forward again to shut her up with yet another kiss. Hands still on Eve's ass, she slouched slightly and pulled her forward again, encouraging her to grind against her stomach and groaning softly in her throat when Eve caught on. 

"Getting you out my system." Eve replied between pecks, because it was too good a shot to pass up on. Whether the statement turned out to be true or not remained to be seen.

Villanelle chuckled breathily against her lips. "Touché." 

Another peck, two, three; erratic as Eve's hips began to move more desperately against Villanelle. She was painfully aware of the growing dampness in her underwear, the way the material was starting to cling uncomfortably to her.

"Eve."

"Mm?"

"Can I fuck you?" 

The nod Eve responded with was like waving a red rag to a bull. Before she was aware of what was happening, Villanelle had shifted and flipped them to one side, holding her own weight on one arm beside Eve's head while her spare hand made its way down the front of Eve's shorts and underwear to stroke fingers through slick heat, sliding easily into her seconds later. 

" _God_ -" 

"You are really, _really_ wet." 

Eve wanted to reply, wanted to tell Villanelle it was all her fucking fault, _everything_ was her fucking fault, but Villanelle was already building up a steady pace and it was impossible to focus on anything but the coiling pressure in the pit of her gut; growing tighter with every thrust, every swipe of Villanelle's thumb over her swollen clit. 

"Don't stop." She managed to choke out between moans, eyes screwing shut as Villanelle continued to pound into her.

"You feel amazing, Eve." Villanelle sounded _wrecked_ , speaking right by Eve's ear and groaning lowly as Eve started to clench around her fingers. 

"Shit, Villanelle, _fuck_ -" 

Eve reached up blindly and gripped the arm Villanelle was holding herself up with, needing something to hold onto as the pressure inside her neared boiling point. The tense muscle under her fingertips, the sheer _power_ she felt there, reminded her just what the woman above her was capable of and it should have stopped her in her tracks, should have been a turn off but all it did was send her hurtling even faster, her orgasm ripping through her moments later on a hard press of Villanelle's thumb against her clit.

The sound that left her as her body tensed could only be described as filthy but she didn't care, couldn't care, couldn't feel anything but the intense pleasure crashing over her in huge waves, tapering off into tiny ripples as she came down. 

"My name has never sounded better." 

The words came softly in her ear, accompanied by the feeling of fingers slipping out of her and followed by a quick kiss pressed to her sweaty temple. Eve forced her eyelids to open just in time to see Villanelle getting to her feet, hair a mess and shirt wide open, expression unreadable in the candlelight.

"Wait, don't you want me to-"

"Do not worry, it is fine. I will take care of myself." Villanelle replied with a wink before she started buttoning her shirt back up. "I masturbate about you a lot, anyway." She added conversationally.

Eve snorted, shifting into a sitting position. Her limbs still felt limp, heavy. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess." 

"Yes, you float my boat." Villanelle nodded as she got to the last button. "Whatever that means. Maybe I should have asked you to play Titanic." 

"How the fuck do you play Titanic?" 

"You be the iceberg and I will go down." 

If the ridiculous line hadn't already done it, the eyebrow waggle that came after would have. Eve burst out laughing immediately, head dropping into her hands and shoulders shaking as it turned into a full on fit. " _Pl_ _ease_ tell me you haven't ever used that seriously." She managed once the worst had subsided. 

"Of course not." Villanelle half smiled, tucking her shirt back into her trousers. "It was one of my best ones. I was saving it for someone special." 

"Doesn't it defeat the purpose if you use it _after_ getting into someone's pants?"

"One must never stop trying to woo, Eve." 

Eve laughed again, shaking her head and heaving herself up to stand. "Do you at least wanna finish your drink before you vanish into the night?" 

"Nope. I would only like you to walk me to the door because it is hard to make a dramatic exit from somebody's home." 

"As if you need any help with that..." Eve muttered on her way past, smiling slightly to herself at the indignant scoff she heard come from behind her. They got to the front door and she unlocked it, waiting with a hand on the doorknob while Villanelle yanked her boots back on and grabbed her coat off the hook then swinging it open. "So, um, bye?" 

"That is all you have to say?" 

"Not sure what the etiquette is when someone shows up at your door and then screws you on the sofa."

"The last part was basically your idea." 

"Fuck off." 

Villanelle grinned. "Am I out of your system now, Eve?" 

"Yes." _No._

"That is too bad." She stepped backwards out onto the doormat. "You are not out of mine."

Then she was turning. Gone again. 

Eve couldn't help but wonder what it would take to make her stay.

**Author's Note:**

> well well, whatever could happen next. 
> 
> thanks so much for reading!! i know say this every time but here i go again -> you guys are the sweetest and i'm so so grateful for all your comments and support on the previous parts!! it really means so much and kicks my ass into gear haha


End file.
